


"The Emma Button"

by CaptainSwan_IsLife



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Onceuponatime - Fandom
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Outlaw Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSwan_IsLife/pseuds/CaptainSwan_IsLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I press the Emma button, and she usually answers."</p><p>Updates only happen when I get comments! And subscriptions!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Those Times I Let You In, Just For You To Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> hello! Im emma and this is my first work on this particular site. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own these characters, all rights go to the creators of the television show, and ABC.

 

_Yesterday, I found out about you,_

_Even now just looking at you,_

_Feels wrong._

 

Emma turned around, looking up at her boyfriend.  She felt like an idiot.  "I _never_ should've let you back into my life!  The only good thing that has ever come from us being together is Henry.  We're through." She shouted, sighing and heading back into her apartment.  

She grabbed her signature red jacket, putting it on and rolling her eyes as Neal walked through the door.  

"I'm going out.  You _and_ your shit better be gone by the time I get back, or so help me God.." She seethed, pushing him out of the way and rushing down the staircase, thankfully making it out of hearing distance when she burst into tears.  

Emma needed to find the one person she could trust, her mother.

* * *

 

Mary Margaret and David were sitting at Granny's, drinking hot cocoa with their grandson, Henry.  

"hey gramps?" the young boy spoke, looking across the table at David.

"Yes Henry?" David replied with a smile.  

"Do you..." The boy sighed softly, making a final decision on whether or not to bring this up.  "Do you think my mom and dad could be happy together, like you and Mary Margaret?"

David glanced at his wife, unsure of what to say.  He had never been great at tough subjects such as these, especially when there was a child involved, but he knew this much; don't promise anything, but don't be negative either.  

"Henry.. I'm not certain of the future, but-" he paused and sighed.  

"It's a possibility!" Mary Margaret chimed in, giving Henry's hand a gentle squeeze. 

At that, Henry's face lit up with the signature smile he'd inherited from his father, a smile that always reached his eyes.  

"I hope they can be happy together, it'd be nice to have a normal-ish family for once." Henry admitted.  

* * *

 

Emma was walking past Granny's when she saw David's truck out front.  She wiped away her tears and took a few deep breaths before slowly making her way into the diner, smiling at her son when she spotted him.  

"Hey kid, what's up?" She asked, sliding into the booth next to Henry.  

"We were just having some cocoa, want one?" He asked, smiling at her.  Emma wanted to speak to her mother privately, but maybe some family time and a hot drink would help get her mind off of things.  

"Sure, kid." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, just giving you guys a little preview before I start the first real chapter! 
> 
> -Emma


	2. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And please leave comments!
> 
> Remember, I do NOT own Once Upon a Time or any of their characters! All rights go to ABC.

 

_I’m only me,_

_Who I wanna be,_

_I’m only me when I’m_

_With you._

 

"This is awesome!  All of the family here together." Henry exclaimed with a smile so big it reached his eyes.  

"Good to be home, safe and sound, isn't it kid?" Emma asked her son, completely forgetting about Neal for the time being.  Looking back on her life, having Henry show up at her doorstep was one of her best memories, and Emma couldn't imagine her life without Henry in it.

Regina and Robin walked in, holding hands with their little man, Roland, and Emma felt a pang of sorrow in her heart, remembering that she thought she could find that someday, but now.. Now she wasn't so sure... 

"mom! I read the comics you gave me, they were awesome!" Henry exclaimed, running to Regina and hugging her tight.  She smiled widely, happy that she was on good terms with all of the men in her life again.  

* * *

 

The Charming-Swan-Millers had a nice meal at Granny's, then parted ways, Henry and Emma going home to their apartment.  As they walked in the door, Henry looked up at his mom.  

"Where's Dad?" he asked.

_shit._

"Well, kid, your father and I had a bit of a falling out earlier, so I don't think he'll be coming over for the next few days..."

"Oh.  Well, you guys will be fine though, right?" the boy asks, hopeful.  His parents had just gotten back together, and he didn't want to lose that.  Ever.

"We'll see, kid.  Now go pick out a movie for us, I'll make popcorn." Emma said, ending the conversation.  

* * *

Emma and her son watched _Pirates of the Carribbean: On Stranger Tides_ together, then chatted about everything under the sun, into the night, ending with Henry falling asleep on the couch next to his mother.  Emma woke him gently, sending him to bed and getting into bed herself.  

_What the hell am I doing?  What was I thinking?  Neal hasn't changed.  Not one bit._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated! 
> 
> -Emma


	3. The Best Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovely shippers!! Sorry this update took as many years as Hook has been alive! I've been hella busy!! Has anybody heard 1989? It's basically the best thing ever! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Once Upon a Time, or any of the characters in the show. All rights to ABC.

  

_And we talk_

_And window shop,_

_Till I forget,_

_All their names._

Emma woke up to a knock on the door, and groaned in annoyance before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and stretching out, slowly getting out of bed and traipsing through the apartment to the front door.  She opened up the peephole and looked down to see her mother, Mary Margaret, standing on the step, her signature cheerful smile adorning her face.  _It's way too early to be that happy_ , Emma thought, rolling her eyes and then unlatching the door and opening it. 

"Emma!  Are you ready?  We have so much to do today!" she exclaimed, _much_ too loudly for Emma's liking.  Quirking her brow, Emma looked down at the petite woman, utterly confused, and obviously still half asleep. 

"Did we have plans...?" The blonde asked, yawning. 

Mary Margaret looked at Emma's attire and sighed audibly.  "Emma, it's mother daughter day!  Remember?" she asked, even though the answer was blatantly obvious.  Her daughter had no recollection of planning anything, _much less_ an entire day full of her newly found mother. 

"Um...no..." Emma trailed off, rubbing her temples and opening the door further, letting her mother walk in. 

"Well, how about you go get ready and I'll make you some breakfast," Mary Margaret suggested with a sweet smile. 

Emma groaned inwardly.  She wasn't a morning person, and she certainly wasn't a breakfast person.  _Come on Emma, give her a break,_ her conscience insisted.  _She is your mother, and it's about time to start making up for those 28 lost years._

"Alright, I'll just be a few minutes." Emma said with a forced smile, heading back into her bedroom to throw on some clothes, dark wash jeans, a white sweater and her signature red leather jacket.  She made her way into the bathroom, brushing the tangled curls atop her head and calming them with the tiniest bit of gel. 

"Emma, honey.  Breakfast is ready!" her mother called from the kitchen.  Emma laced up her boots and yawned again before walking into the kitchen and sitting at the bar, sipping on the coffee that Mary Margaret had brewed for her. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in the other bedroom, Henry slowly opened one eye, his senses awakened by the scent of one of his favorite things, _his grandmother's blueberry pancakes._   The young boy got up, slowly making his way to the kitchen and smiling at his mother and Grandmother.

"Morning Mom, Morning Grams!" Henry greeted, sliding onto the bar stool next to his mother. 

"Morning kid."  Emma smiled genuinely and ruffled her son's hair, his dark locks sticking up everywhere from battling with the sheets during the night.

Mary Margaret looked at her grandson, furrowing her brows.  "Henry, I thought we agreed, you can call me Snow, or Mary Margaret, but no 'Grams', okay?  I'm not that old."  She reminded him, and was met with a smile. 

"Whatever you say, _Grams_." He said with a smirk.  "Can I get some of those pancakes?" he asked, eyeing them.  Snow fixed him a plate and set it in front of him, shaking her head as he wolfed them down. 

When Emma and Henry were finished with breakfast, the young man was sent to his room to get ready for school, and Emma retreated to her bedroom to brush her teeth and get her phone.

They walked Henry to school, then returned to the apartment, getting into Emma’s bright yellow bug and driving off, heading to a larger town to go shopping.

* * *

 

The forty-five minute drive was filled with Mary Margaret’s constant chatter about everything she could think of to tell her daughter. This included stories from the years before and during the curse, stories of love, war, and heroes alike.

They finally arrived at their destination and parked on a main street, walking around the town center and window shopping and talking for a few hours. Mary Margaret eventually dragged Emma into a jewelry store, and they looked at rings, which Mary Margaret was sure she’d be receiving from David for their anniversary. Emma feigned interest. She wasn’t a jewelry type of girl. Then, her ears perked up when she heard someone, no, not just _someone_ , discussing engagement rings with the store manager. Emma forced herself to turn around, her eyes confirming her suspicions. There stood Neal, browsing engagement rings...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Comments? Cries of outrage?


	4. Do You Honestly, Expect Me To Believe, That We Could Ever Be The Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic! I promise there will eventually be Captain Swan! Remember, I don't own the characters. All rights go to ABC.

_You should've said no,_

_You should've gone home,_

_You should've thought twice,_

_'fore you let it all go._

 

Mary Margaret looked over at her daughter, her smile fading as she noticed the way Emma’s skin had paled, her eyes wide.

“Emma, honey, what’s wrong?” she asked, concerned.

Little did she know, her daughter was on the verge of a panic attack, a bad one. She couldn’t process what she was seeing. Hell, she didn’t know if she even _wanted_ to.

“Emma?” Snow asked once again, becoming worried. She walked over to her daughter and waved a hand in front of her face.

“What? Oh, can we go now, Mom? I’ve got a lot of shopping to do for Henry today.” Emma lied smoothly, deciding she didn’t want to tell her mother what had happened, or what she’d seen. Snow was so oblivious sometime.

“Okay… but when you’re ready to talk about… whatever it is… I’m here, Emma.” Snow promised her.

“I know, thanks mom.” Emma said with a small smile, walking out of the store and going to get into her car again.

The drive to the sports store was awkward, and when Emma turned on the radio, she and Neal’s ‘song’ was playing. _Fuck this_ , she thought, turning it off and sighing as she turned into the parking lot, driving up and down the aisles trying to find a space. Emma hated shopping. Especially during the holidays. Everyone was always out at the same time, trying to buy the same things, which always caused massive chaos.

Mary Margaret walked into the store with her daughter, and tried to decide what to buy for her grandson, but she couldn’t focus. She and Emma hadn’t really known each other that long, but Snow hoped her daughter would be able to come to her with any problems.

“Oh Emma, Henry would love this!” Snow exclaimed, picking up the remote controlled helicopter and showing it to her daughter. Emma smiled in agreement, and picked up some new tennis shoes and hiking boots for Henry, happier now that she had taken care of the Christmas shopping for her son. But, Neal was still on her mind, as usual. He was always on her mind. _Stupid cheating bastard,_ she thought to herself. Needless to say, those words weren’t the usual thoughts she associated with Neal, until now anyway.

When Emma and her mother got home, they wrapped Henry’s gifts at the Charmings’ house, then Emma went back to her apartment. She sat on the couch, boots and jacket laying on the floor, a cup of hot coffee in her hands. She stared into space for a while, thinking about Neal, thinking about the woman he had been with. Tamara, she even sounds like a bitch, Emma thought to herself. The self-loathing side of Emma started to come out, _why would he be cheating? Was she not any good in bed? Had Emma done something wrong? What did this Tamara chick have that she didn’t?_

That night, when Henry was with Regina for the weekend, Emma was laying on the couch paying the tiniest bit of attention to some Hallmark movie when she heard the door being unlocked. Only one person had a key other than her son. Emma sighed and got up, her stance instantly switching to defensive when the cheating boyfriend walked in.

“Em… come on, at least let me apologize…” Neal practically begged. The blonde rolled her eyes and went to sit on the couch.

“You’ve got four minutes to talk, make ‘em count, buster.” She told him. Part of Emma wanted to listen, but the other part wanted to give up on him and just kick him out of her life.

“Ems, I love you, and I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have slept with her,” Neal said quietly, chewing on his bottom lip, obviously ashamed of himself. _He should be_ , Emma thought to herself. “I _need_ you, Emma, and I need our son. I want us to make this work. I want us to be a family…” He trailed off, looking into her green eyes with a hopeful expression.

“Neal… what you did… do you honestly think you could fix this? You _cheated_ on me. You fucking cheated. I’m not gonna say that I no longer love you, because I do, but I’m gonna need time.” She said. “And don’t get your hopes up.” She added, looking away.

Neal sighed and nodded, telling her that he’d wait forever. Usually, the blonde would’ve been quite effected by his loving words, but she couldn’t get the image of him, with another woman, in their bed, out of her mind.

Emma got up and walked Neal to the door, watching him leave, looking back at her one last time, like a puppy that’d just been kicked. _Don’t_ , Emma’s conscience warned. _Don’t give in to him. He hurt you._ More than once now.

 

 

 


	5. I Gave You Chance After Chance And It's Obvious You Haven't Tried At All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! My muse is being pissy because we aren't getting new episodes anymore! Remember, I don't own anything! All rights go to ABC!

_By now it's safe to say that_

_I'll be erasing every trace you left in these lines_

_I'm sorry for breaking down_

_When I should've been stitching myself back up_

Emma Swan woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.  Groaning, she reached over to grab it, and seeing Neal's name on the screen, put it back down on the table, sighing and rubbing her eyes.  She couldn't just pretend like this hadn't happened, like he hadn't been in their bed with another woman.  Not this time.  This time, Neal needed to learn his lesson.

Emma was convinced that Neal was the one for her, her soul mate, all that lover's crap, even after she'd given him chance after chance.  After all, she wanted to find a love like the one her parents had, and she kept trying with Neal, even when the voice in her head insisted he wasn't the one. 

Emma got dressed and took Henry to school, then went to work, unlocking the door to the sheriff's station and walking in.  She sat down at her desk, deciding to look up Tamara, since she had some free time.  Her fingers flew across the keyboard, searching for the girl who'd been in her boyfriends' arms just over two days ago.  Nothing.  _No search results for Tamara West, are you sure you spelled it correctly?_ Emma sighed and rubbed her forehead.  _What the Hell?_  Emma thought.  This chick didn't even exist; Tamara was totally off the grid.  The blonde was about to call around and see if anyone knew her, but the station phone interrupted her. 

"Sheriff Swan, what can I do for you?" she asked, picking up the phone. 

"Emma, there's a weird guy hanging around the playground… come check it out please," her mother whispered worriedly.

Emma agreed and sighed, hanging up the phone before grabbing her gun and badge.  She put her coat on and went out to her yellow bug, getting in and driving to the school.  Emma parked and got out, walking over to Snow and greeting her, slyly looking around until she saw said man.  "What the hell?" Emma said aloud, ignoring the glare she received from her mother and making her way over to the man. 

"Sir, are you here to pick up your kid or something?  If not, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave…" she said.

The man turned around and looked down at the blonde sheriff.

Emma's breath hitched in her throat, and she felt her heart speed up.  _Damn, where has he been hiding?_ She thought to herself, before her conscience butted in.  _Neal, Emma.  Think about Neal._ Emma tried to push away the unclean thoughts, and mostly succeeded, until the blue eyed man spoke.

"I'm a bit turned around, love, fancy giving me directions to the library?" he asked, and Emma knew she was a goner.  But really, _love?_   _Who even says that anymore?  And what's with the getup?  He must be crazy;_ she concluded, but smiled sweetly.

"Sure, it's a while from here though, would you like a ride? I'm heading back into town anyway…" she offered, glancing up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short! I need inspiration! Any ideas of what to watch/read to inspire my muse? Please leave comments and subscribe! My muse lovessssss comments!


	6. I Was Enchanted to Meet You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long! My muse has been half dead and I've been quite busy lately!! This chapter is short, sorry!

_Walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw_

_Your face_

 

Emma Swan climbed into her yellow bug, trying to think about anything but the man in her passenger seat.

I don't believe I introduced myself…Name's Killian Jones." he said in his panty-dropping accent, flashing a smile.

"I'm Emma Swan, I'm the sheriff here in Storybrooke," She replied, giving him a small smile before starting the car and driving down the street towards town.

“Sheriff, eh?” he asked her with a slight smirk. “I used to be on the right side of the law, too.”

“And believe it or not, I used to be on the wrong side of it,” Emma replied, then got quiet. _Why would you tell him that? You don’t tell anyone that. Hell, you_ _don’t tell anyone anything._

“Well how about we make a deal, lass? You don’t hold my crimes against me, and I won’t hold yours against you.” Killian offered with a cheeky grin. Emma laughed dryly.

“My debts are paid, sailor. I don’t think I’d benefit from an arrangement like that.” She said to him, pulling off to the side of the street to park and let the man out.

“Ah, this must be the library…” Killian nodded and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Well Swan, it was lovely meeting you. Hopefully our next encounter won’t be because of my unwanted presence.” He said, shaking her hand, but quickly pulling away, as if her skin were on fire. He hurried into the building, and Emma sat for a moment, fingers still tingling from even that minimal contact with the new stranger. She brushed it off, and took off towards the sheriff’s station.

 

* * *

 

Later on that day...

 

 

Killian Jones walked out of the library and down the street, towards the diner, called Granny's.  He opened the door and went in, shamelessly checking out the red-lipped waitress in her short skirt and tight fitting top.  Damn, he wouldn't mind bedding her.  

He slid into a booth and flashed a charming smile at the brunette, ordering a burger and fries.  The waitress, who turned out to be named Ruby, took his order and retreated to the kitchen, walking slowly enough to give Killian a view of her ass.  He watched her put in the order, but his attention was quickly brought to the door, as the sheriff walked in, all long legs and silky blonde hair.

Gods, she was a vision.  Killian's eyes roamed over Emma's figure, taking in every detail. What he wouldn't like to do that woman... 

"The usual, Rubes." She spoke, then made her way over to Killian.

"Find what you were looking for in the library?" She asked him, looking at him, anywhere but his eyes.  Those eyes were so intense, she wouldn't be surprised if the man could see through her, into her soul. She mentally shuddered at the idea.  Her gaze landed on his lips, which were curved up into a grin.  

"Not yet.  Seems like I might have to stay a bit longer here in Storybrooke." Killian offered with a smile.  He seemed to notice her glances, and smirked up at her.  

"See something you like, lass?" 

Emma stood up a little straighter, astounded that he would make such a comment.  

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She replied with an annoyed look.

"Perhaps I would." Killian answered.  There was a bit of an awkward silence, before the sheriff spoke again.  

"stay out of trouble, Mr. Jones," she warned, going to sit at the bar and drink her cocoa.  With cinnamon on top, just the way she liked it.  

Killian ate his meal, and was relieved to find that Emma was still in her spot at the bar when he was leaving.  He paid for his food and then got up, going over to the sheriff and lingering a bit to close to Emma for her comfort.

"The only trouble worth getting into in this town would be you, _love_." He whispered, then left.

Emma didnt even have time to think of a snide remark for the man, as he was gone already when she turned around.  She sighed in frustration, finishing her drink and walking out the door.  


	7. Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!! A ton of crazy BS happened, but my muse is back and I'm ready to begin writing again! Enjoy!

ATTENTION: THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER. I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UPDATE VERY SOON THOUGH. A LOT OF CRAZY THINGS HAVE HAPPENED IN MY LIFE, AND I'M EXTREMELY SORRY I WAS GONE FOR SO LONG. I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS STORY, I PROMISE!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! The more comments and kudos, the more inspired I am to write more :) 
> 
> -emma


End file.
